


【龄龙】哼哼哼哼哼

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt
Kudos: 6





	【龄龙】哼哼哼哼哼

张九龄的手机桌面换成一张素净的墨绿色背景，写了两行字儿，王九龙过了好几天才看清楚：人生弯弯曲曲水，世事重重叠叠山。

“您出家算了……”王九龙憋不住话，弯弯的眼睛笑着看师哥。

“那可不行，我俗世还有你呢。”张九龄说得浑不在意，王九龙却捏着师哥手腕的力气又添了几分，偷偷深呼吸没有接话，没一会儿觉得无趣，远离了后台的人堆儿瘫到沙发上刷微博，进的也不是什么明明白白的追星群，实打实用大号加进去，没多长时间就烦躁地退出来，整个过程收获的只有对网络世界的不满，溜达过来烦张九龄。

“师哥，如果你可以选择让世界上一个东西消失，你选什么？”王九龙端着杯子送来给张九龄，开水热气缭绕，根本喝不了。

“没什么啊……”张九龄被那水汽吸引，莫名其妙地说。

“不行，必须选一个。”

“那就一只小鸡。”

“好了这个世界上没有小鸡了。”王九龙都没抬头，还在微博界面儿上划拉。

“这有什么因果？”

“没有因果就不能说吗……”王九龙低着头笑，觉得师哥可爱又不知如何形容。情绪删繁就简剩下亲昵，高兴不高兴的时候有点想拉着你讲废话，你都不懂。

不过王九龙的不高兴收敛的挺不错，至少后台没一个人看出来，除了在张九龄面前，洋洋洒洒藏都懒得藏，难过直接摆在脸上，偏又固执的要自己担起事儿，不发一言地生闷气。

张九龄一路都没等着他主动提，索性熄了火儿靠路边停车，探身儿去拿他手机，王九龙开始攥着不给，抬头瞅了眼师哥脸色，又怂兮兮地松了手，往车座和门之间的间隙靠了靠，盯着方向盘上的车标不知道在想些什么。

张九龄看到他微博私信里科普的追星讯息和网友发来乱七八糟的言论，其中不乏难听的话，觉得小朋友单纯，迂回地讲道理：“你也不能要求所有人都喜欢你。"

“……”

“以前不是说自己没什么不能看的过去吗，这次怎么都锁了？”

“……”

张九龄把手机扔回去，往他腿上搧了一巴掌开始吓唬人：“说话！”

“您和十六岁的时候想法全一样？我不高兴锁了过去的东西怎么了。”王九龙暴躁地瞪着他，后半句关您什么事儿啊呼之欲出。

张九龄反而态度温和些，握着他手说：“那你瞒着我干嘛。”

内心斗争了几秒才没在车里喊起来，王九龙僵坐在原地不动，哀怨地看着张九龄重新打着车往家开，再没搭理自己。

天暗了暗突然街灯一盏盏亮起来，看得人心里敞亮，王九龙偷偷瞟了一眼师哥，求和好的意愿明显增强。

把人拽回家张九龄就坐床上试图自我沉淀，王九龙磨蹭半天假装无事去洗手，实在绕不过了才挪到张九龄旁边儿，坐也不敢坐，整个人靠着他肩膀，皱皱鼻子，不知如何说。

身高过于明显抬头总是费劲，张九龄看着面前的写字台沉默半晌，“你太高了，要不跪一会儿？”

张九龄言语没什么起伏，却听得小朋友心下一颤，语言系统失调，轻轻蹲在张九龄面前，也不敢哭，攀着他手臂不言语，耗不过去，抬起头极小声儿地说：“师哥，你别生气。”

反正就会这么一句，你别生气，不想说错也不爱多说，每次问题还没想明白先把自己躁郁成一个非凡的状态，心里哆哆嗦嗦踯躅转圈儿，也就憋得出这么一句，你别生气。

张九龄怕他蹲久了头晕，扯着胳膊给人拉过来，裤子拽到腿弯儿，王九龙不乐意，轻轻往后躲了躲再没有别的动作，由着劲儿趴他腿上被按住了腰，感觉张九龄挥手打他，呜咽了一声儿。

师哥手劲儿不小，王九龙疼得太阳穴直跳却左右动弹不得，其实腰上的力道儿没有多重，只是他不敢乱晃，身后炸开似的疼得人直往前蹭，屁股被拍的翘起来，还没挨几下就羞臊的要落泪。

张九龄不说话，房间里只留着小朋友哼唧着忍疼和巴掌噼噼啪啪着肉的声音，王九龙红着眼圈儿回头，看到师哥真的是在用手打又丧气地把脸埋进床单里，呜呜抽搭起来，听着可怜。

张九龄也不知是健身了还是脾气全加持在了力气里，专心致志地给他屁股染色，王九龙生嫩得像个小姑娘，疼得颤巍巍，丧失了斗志每挨一下就哆嗦，只觉得要紧的事儿只剩下现在臀肉夸张的痛，禁不住哭抖着胡乱求：“师哥……你轻点儿啊，张九龄！师哥啊……”

“疼啊你别总动手行吗……”

“是我被骂了，是我不高兴，您还打我……我……”

张九龄停下来，手摩挲着他烫热的臀腿，“以后不高兴了告诉我还有的商量，不告诉我就都照着今儿的例子。”

王九龙早就明白他意思，只强撑着不说，听着这没有余地的关照刚想骂脏话，又被身后接连不断的疼打断，基督山伯爵也得给人申诉的权利吧，张九龄你不是人。

张九龄在他臀尖儿上抽了两巴掌，见他忍得辛苦，紧接着又给揉了揉。

小玩意儿丝毫没敢念师哥的好心，刚刚感觉手掌挨到皮肉就瑟索着想躲，被自己吓得弓着背摆出一副御敌状态，见师哥只是揉了揉，委屈又立马涌上心头，开了闸似的哭。

“您讲不讲理啊……”

“哎，等会儿哭，先别哭！”张九龄看哄不住又厉声吓唬他，小孩含着眼泪怯生生地抬头，不敢怒不敢言，一脸被欺负了的样子，妈的哭都不让哭这个世界还有没有天理。

“饿不饿？”

王九龙被这问句气得没有憋住，眼泪断了线似的扑簌簌往下掉，呜呜咽咽没说出来一句完整的话，“哼哼哼。”

“哼什么哼你是小猪吗？”

小猪愤恨地拽过来张九龄叠整齐的被子，用被角儿擦了眼泪才缓过神儿来，眼角眉梢还残留着莹透的怒气，搂着师哥的腰身儿嚎：“用说的不行吗！我这么疼了您还没完没了的，呜您怎么总这样啊……”

“陪你打球去，约好了都。”

“陪谁！谁陪谁打球！我能去吗我疼的走路都不方便，师哥你……”

张九龄揉乱了他头发，听他越嚎越有当真要伤心起来的架势，赶紧搂起来哄，提起一口气，又重重地放下，至少在这一刻是理解了情感的不可说，心里计划着以后得帮着养几天嘟嘟攒经验，不然小动物怎么哄，技术都不纯熟。

张九龄看他真的不想动便说给他亲自点外卖，被正在闹脾气的小朋友骂了几句，只好自己跑出来和张九南打球。

本来第一次是陪王九龙来玩，没想到真的觉得网球好打，看着墨绿色的巨大场地犹如进了小小森林一样心情舒畅，就是心里还惦记着自己暴力解决问题的余波有没有散去，没多长时间就收拾东西准备回。

运动后被月光照耀有种所谓忧郁的快乐，俩人在商业街边儿停下来，张九南问他：“用给大楠带点儿吃的回去吗。”

“怎么不用啊……”张九龄心不在焉地应着，四处看周围有什么好东西能让家里的作精赏脸吃一口，也不知是要张九南回应还是在自言自语。

“美少年和凡夫俗子一样，也得有饭吃有衣穿，还得哄着，还得追星。”


End file.
